Books (Earth-4552)
Books, and manuscripts of Nirn. List of books *2920, The Last Year of The Fyrth Era — Book series about the last year of the Fyrth Era, 1E 2920. **2920, vol. I - Morning Star **2920, vol. II - Sun's Dawn **2920, vol. III - First Seed **2920, vol. IV - Rain's Hand **2920, vol. V - Second Seed **2920, vol. VI - Mid Year **2920, vol. VII - Sun's Height **2920, vol. VIII - Last Seed **2920, vol. IX - Hearth Fire **2920, vol. X - Frostfall **2920, vol. XI - Sun's Dusk **2920, vol. XII - Evening Star *A Revelation — An insight by Georgei Ric Marthell to the fall of Erebor and the Lake City for Vul-Thur-Yol, and how it impact the lives of thousands. *Ærys the Mad King — Recitation of Ærys Targaryen the Second's madness as King of Westeros. *Alduin Dilemma — Theorizing of the Alduin/Akatosh dichotomy. *Animunculi Ascend, Rise or Fall of the Dwemer Species — Story of the Dwemer initiative to transcend Mundus. *Black Books — Hermæus Mora's portals to his plane of Oblivion, Apocrypha. **Abomination of Unnature — Encyclopedia of Nirn's nature before Auriel tore a hole through Ætherius. **Descent of Oblivion — Explaining of et'Ada artifacts and their descent upon the world. **Epistolary Acumen — Correspondance between two lovers in well-put verses and rhymes. **Filament and Filigree — The origin of the Lord of EvilPurposefully unlinked. **Hidden Twilight — Unknown and unaccessible geography. **The Sallow Regent — Theatrical play set in unknown parts. **The Weakness of Jyggalag — A look inside the psyche of Jyggalag, as apercieved by Hermæus when he killed him. **Untold Legends — Controversial and unknown stories of Nirn. **Waking Dreams — Metaphoric and grotesque tale explaining the fires of Oblivion. **Winds of Change — Study of the citizens of Tamriel prone to different ruler changes. *Cats of Tamriel — Encyclopedia of Tamriel's felines, in the Animal and Beastfolk kingdom. *Godly Artifacts — Report of the numerous godly artifacts, from the Rueful Axe to the Sanguine Rose. *Lord Kagrenac — Theorizing of the Dwemer ascending. *Lyric Anuiel — The creation of Aurbis, in an Edhel point of view, and a certain lyricism. *Kagrenac's Dynasty — Fiction based on the potential ascend of the Dwemer to Ætherius. *Oghma Infinium — Hermæus Mora's artifact of forbidden knowledge and dædric schematics. *Our Sinful Road — Urag gro-Bal's cry to his Orsimer comrades in the final days of his life. *The Dichotomy — Ouvrage about the different correlations and coincidences between certain elements. *The Impossible Life and Death of Aegon Targaryen — Biography that dwells deep into the life and ultimate demise of Aegon Targaryen, once ruler of most of Nirn. *The Lusty Argonian Maid — The sulfurous theatrical tale of an argonian maid and her most pleased master. *The Real Barenziah — The full, uncut story of Queen Barenziah. *The Sultry Argonian Bard — A gender-reversed version of the magnificent Lusty Argonian Maid. *The Talos Mistake — Controversial theory and dequalification of Talos as a God to the Empire. *Vabayak — Tale of the craziest summoning Sheogorath as been prone to. *Winter Fall — A recitation and history of Winterhold's demise and destruction in the Thirth Era. List of manuscripts *BARBED PINTILS, I TELL YOU! — Manifesto of Dervenin's shock to the discovery of Khajiit's most, “private” anatomy. *Gandalf's Journal — A journal crafted by Gandalf the Gray himself after his series of travels through Nirn.sic Written differently on purpose *Journal of A Mysterious Wanderer — Peripety of a mysterious wanderer throughout most of Nirn. *Journal of Calcelmo — Calcelmo's theories, discoveries and follow-ups to Carecalmo's researches in the Dwemer study. *Journal of Carecalmo — Carecalmo's research and adventures. *Journal of Ûbrok — Ûbrok's confessions concerning the Army of Sauron and Morgoth's rightful place in Nirn. *Journal of Wudarkhu — Wudarkhu's travel in Morrowind and Vvardenfell, from Elsweyr, as told by himself. *Let Go Of The Black Plague! — Propaganda to Urûk alike to question and rid themselves of Saruman and his army of Urûk-hai. Sidenotes Category:Earth-4552 Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by FrenchTouch